Un Objet Stupéfiant
by Kara Lee-Corn Smith
Summary: Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione et ses parents sont réunis pour les fêtes de fin d'année et les deux jeunes ont une surprise de taille pour Papa Weasley.


Bonjour! Dans le cadre de "L'arbre à Textes" sur la page Facebook du **Repertoire de Fanfiction d'Harry Potter** J'avais rédigé ce petit texte, en rapport avec l'image qui m'avait été attribuée, que j'ai mise en avatar de texte. Vous pouvez aller visiter leur page, il y a pleins de texte sympa à découvrir!

Disclaimer: Le monde d'HP appartient à JKR, je ne fais que m'amuser avec son œuvre et ses personnages.

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

 **Un Objet Stupéfiant !**

La guerre était enfin terminée. Hermione avait enfin pu retrouver ses parents et lever le sort d'Obliviate qu'elle leur avait infligé, et sa vie n'en allait que mieux. Elle avait laissé Ron deux semaines seul pour passer du temps avec eux. Ça n'avait pas été facile pour la jeune fille, mais elle leur expliqua tout en détail, sa mémoire exceptionnelle l'aidant grandement dans sa tâche.

Ron et Elle venaient d'emménager dans un petit appartement du Londres moldu qu'ils avaient meublés avec goûts et avaient invité leurs parents respectifs pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

Un objet moldu quel qu'il soit fascinait Arthur Weasley. Mais aujourd'hui, en cette veille de Noël,Hermione lui avait fait un cadeau des plus enchanteurs. Une télévision. Enfin, elle ne lui avait pas offert l'objet en question, mais elle voulait qu'il soit là pour l'installation, qu'il découvre le monde de la « télé » avec elle, car elle pourrait tout lui expliquer. Il s'était entraîné à le dire et à présent, le mot coulait entre ses lèvres sans anicroches. Molly était exaspérée d'entendre le mot "télévision" à chaque instant de la journée. Mais Ron et Hermione en riaient beaucoup. Bien évidemment, Monsieur et Madame Granger avaient été assaillis de questions, étant des moldus, Arthur n'avait eut de cesse de les harceler pour comprendre l'utilité ou le fonctionnement de tel ou tel objet.

Après le repas succulent mais fastueux que Molly avait préparé et magiquement apporté, quand les parents d'Hermione furent repartis, elle et Monsieur Weasley se mirent à installer la télévision. ( « c'est un beau mot quand même, Télévision. Té-lé-vi-sion, tu ne trouves pas, Mollynette ? » « si si, bien sur Arthur, bien sur ! »)

La petite brune avait prévu tous les outils et matériels nécessaires. Après tout, Hermione ne changerait jamais, tout devait être prévu au millimètre ou à la seconde près avec elle. Ron suivit ses consignes, enfin, ses ordres, pour brancher les câbles à l'arrière de l'appareil, puis pour relier le tout à l'antenne extérieure. IL avait fallu expliquer le fonctionnement de cette antenne à Monsieur Weasley et Ron avait terminé l'explication par terre roulé en boule à ne plus pouvoir respirer tant il riait.

Quand tout a été relié correctement, et que Ronald fut remis, Hermione confia la télécommande à Arthur. Il la tourna et retourna dans tout les sens, ôta les piles, les remit, dans le bon sens par chance, enfin il demanda à Hermione ce qu'il devait faire de cet objet incongru. Elle lui indiqua quels boutons activer, et comme par magie, la télévision grésilla un court instant puis s'alluma.

« Molly, Molly, regarde ! C'est génial ! Il y a des gens vivants dans la boite ! »

Hermione émit un petit rire et expliqua rapidement à Molly le fonctionnement, La matriarche des Weasley fut impressionnée de la technologie moldue et s'assit dans le canapé vert canard pour regarder son mari œuvrer.

Un présentateur grassouillet était à l'écran :

« Le gouvernement a été fortement ébranlé par la démission de deux de ses plus vieux ministres. »

Arthur écouta le discours de l'homme, un peu atterré par ce qu'il entendait, toutes les nouvelles annoncées étaient mauvaises. Il changea de chaîne, « Moins six degrés à Bournemouth et Carlisle, moins quatre à Manchester et Glasgow, moins trois degrés à Aberdeen et Birmingham, moins deux à Cardiff et pour finir, moins un à Belfast, pensez à vous couvrir, néanmoins le soleil se montrera sur l'ensemble du pays... »

Monsieur Weasley changea encore de chaîne :

« Et pour ce réveillon de Noël, nous vous proposons, car il n'est jamais trop tard, ce superbe ensemble veste et jupe en poils angoras, dans la plus respectueuse des traditions, les animaux sont tondus à la main, les poils sont traités et nettoyés par les plantes, et aucune addition de produit chimique n'est utilisée. En effet, cet ensemble au raisonnable prix de 2999 livres vient tout droit de la région de... »

Après le Téléachat, Arthur découvrit avec stupeur les « puciblité » « Publicités, monsieur Weasley, Publicités ! », une émission de télé-réalité, une série bizarre avec un homme qui se déplace dans une boite de police moldue et pour finir, il découvrit une chaîne de sport, diffusant ou rediffusant un match de « football, ils jouent avec une balle un peu comme un souaffle mais n'ont pas le droit de la toucher de la main sauf le gardien ».

Assis sur le canapé, Arthur ne cessait de répéter « c'est tellement parfait, c'est extraordinaire, une télévision, je suis épaté par ces moldus ! » il se tournait de temps à autre vers Ron ou Hermione pour demander « tout ce qui se passe dedans est réel ? » ou encore « ce sont vraiment des humains ? Pas des tableaux ou des mannequins animés ? C'est stupéfiant !»

Molly prit une voix assez grave sur un ton de prévention :

« Arthur... »

« hum hum et ça fonctionnerait au terrier ça ? »

« ARTHUR ! »

« Oui Molly ? Oh, pas de Télévision ? »

« Non parce que tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de la bricoler ! »

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent du coin de l'œil. Ils savaient déjà quoi offrir à Arthur pour son anniversaire !


End file.
